The Wolverine & His Magic Boy
by Merchandise
Summary: Tired of watching his loved ones die, Harry is transported to a dimension where magic does not exist. Mutants do. As he learns to fit in a house filled with mutants, he doesn't notice that a certain feral has his eyes set on him. Having dealt with people after his blood, how will he fare with someone who is just after...him. Slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing :) You've just been disclaimed...that's a thing right? Well it is now. Also this will be a slash, don't like it don't read it. Please review and lemme know if you'd like me to continue, since I don't know what to expect.

Fingers were wrapped tightly around the Elder wand, a ring bearing the resurrection stone was on his finger, the cloak of invisibility was draped over the boy's shoulders. He stood next to a woman, cloaked by darkness. A heated argument was occurring between the two, until the man sighed.

"It's time for me to leave. This world! Just send me to another dimension. One without this magic!" He pleaded,

"I cannot take away your magic, but I can do that. Master." She bowed her head, allowing her dark hair to cloak her delicate features.

As she did so, the man felt tired, allowing the comforting feeling of sleep to overpower him.

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered open, shutting instantly once the sunlight blinded him. After easing his eyes open, he growled, he was in a field. Pulling himself up, he walked to the nearest establishment, a rundown old mill. Walking inside, not bothering to knock, he gagged at the smell.

"What is that?"

"Death. It's Magneto's doing" His servant whispered, disgusted, "GET OUT!"

While being apparated he asked,

"Do I still have my land and money in this dimension?" He asked,

"Yes, but it has been changed to muggle currency." A voice said

"So, I'm not homeless, good." He huffed as the apparition ended.

He was apparated into an alley. He mentally thanked Death, he really didn't want to see that. He would always be brought back to the war. It still starred in his nightmares. He broke the nearest shop window with a silent spell, grabbed the trench coat in the window, shrugged it on. I quickly looked at my reflection, hp/set?id=108175809 , and started to walk into the crowded street.

"WAIT UP!" He heard a voice behind him,

Choosing to walk faster, he gasped as a hand curled around his shoulder. The person must have been closer than he had originally thought. Spinning on his heel he gripped the hand that was attached to his,

"If you value that hand, let. Me. Go." He hissed,

The person-or girl let his arm drop. The girl had a mane of red hair, darker than even the Weasleys. She had an aura of power around her.

"I..I'm Jean." She said,

"I don't really care." He said,

Noticing they were attracting unwanted attention, he grabbed the girl and tugged her into the nearest alley.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Jean. I'm a mutant, a teacher at Xaviers Institute…"

As she continued, he delved into her mind, grasping onto everything to find out exactly what this dimension was. He realized that though there was no magic, there were 'mutants' people with abilities. That wasn't bad, it was actually good, so he could still use his abilities and pass them off as a mutation.

"Are you listening?" She grumbled,

"No. Why are you after me?"

"To take you to Xaviers. I'll explain everything when we get there."

Oh! She thought he was a mutant, having earlier seen the window being broken without him using his fists or an item. He mentally shrugged and followed her.

She led him to an aircraft. It reminded him of the ones in his dimension, only more advanced.

"What is this?" He asked, as they got on.

"It's awesome, right?" A dark skinned, white haired woman asked from the front.

"My name's Ororo but call me Storm." She offered,

"Harry." He said, weakly, looking around.

They traveled in silence because Harry refused to give even the slightest bit of opening for a conversation, silencing any attempts with a glare at the two women.

When they did arrive, He was the first one off of the 'flying contraption'.

"Come on, the Professor is this way." Ororo said, walking past him.

He followed the girl, matching her fast pace, until she stopped when she heard a scream. Breaking in a run, she left Harry in the center of the hall.

_Death? _He asked,

_Go Right. Turn down the hall, first door to your left._

Breaking into a run, he raced in the same direction Ororo had gone. When he reached the room, he stopped. Inside was a man in a wheelchair, a man with sunglasses, a man who had a feral look to him and finally, a girl with a white streak in her hair, she was on my floor, clutching her head but no one advanced towards her. Pushing them aside, he knelt next to the girl. He reached for her bare arms but she shed away. Ignoring it, he grabbed her arm. He instantly felt something draw at his magic but he put a barrier up, affectively making her attempts futile.

He scanned her for any damage and identified a something along the lines of a tumor forming in the back of her head. It was also the cause of the problems her mutation caused, but the placement of the tumor made it almost impossible to detect with muggle devices.

He cast a silent healing charm and backed away, giving the girl space to recollect herself. When she had done so, she looked up at him,

"How'd you survive, what'd you do?" She asked, "Oh an' thanks' fo savin' me." She added sheepishly,

"You had a tumor in the back of your head; it was reacting badly with your mutation. It's gone now, you're fine. And, let's just say, you can't hurt me."

He held out a hand to help the girl up, she tentatively took it, smiling weakly up at him. He mentally chided himself for warming up to the child, only, she reminded him of his friends at Hogwarts. He knew if he let anyone in, they would die, just like everyone else. He just caused himself pain by being kind.

"I'm Ro-Marie." She said, smiling,

"I'm Harry Potter."

He turned to everyone else, his gaze settling on the man in a wheelchair.

"Professor Xavier, I'd assume?" He asked,

"Yes, and before we start, I would like to thank you. We cannot touch Rogue without putting ourselves at much risk."

He waved it off,

"Mr. Potter, it had come to my attention that you have a mutation; as you demonstrated. We would like to offer you a place to stay. We all are mutants. We could help you train your abilities."

Harry thought about it, maybe he could try once more. Once.

"Yes please." He smiled tentatively.

"Well then, we will have a physical tomorrow and see after that. Would you like to continue your education?"

Harry laughed, "I'm older than I look."

"How old are you?" The feral looking man asked,

"I am thirty three. I haven't aged a day since I was seventeen."

"Hn." He said, before walking out.

"Sorry about him, Logan hasn't aged a day since he was seventeen either." The professor said,

"It's not the same thing, I'm sure."

The man nodded, "Well then, Storm will lead you to your room."

"Oh-" He added, "And this is Cyclops, or Scott." He said, pointing to the man in sunglasses, who waved before exiting himself. Tough crowd.

**Harry POV**

I followed Ororo out, waving to Marie as I left. As I walked next to Ororo she burst out with,

"Do you have Bipolar disorder?"  
"Pardon?" I asked, extremely amused.

"Well, you were…rude on the ride here but you were nice to Rogue, so I just thought…"

"No, I'm not bipolar. I just decided that maybe I won't try to run from everyone." I said,

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled. We stopped in front of a door and said,

"If you need anything-"  
"I won't but thanks."

She nodded and smiled before leaving. I walked into the room and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When morning came, I looked around, and beamed when I found my trunk next to the door. Quickly bathing, brushing my teeth and changed into cgi/set?id=108178628 , I run out and follow the trail of students to the kitchen.

When I get there, Marie quickly runs up to me, grabs my arm and drags me to sit next to her, Scott and Logan. Actually, she forces me to do so. When I am seated, I say,

"Hello to you too Marie."

She sticks her tongue out at me but nods in greeting.

"So, tell me 'arry, can you 'elp me train m' power? Since you' the only one tha' can touch me."

Logan stops eating at looking at me, I can see Scott doing the same. But Logan's gaze is piercing while Scott is merely curious.

"Course, I can help you control it."

She nods,

"So you're from England?"

"Yeah, I've been going there for school since I was eleven."

"Shit, I gotta give Kitty 'er book back." She mumbled before running off.

Just as she did, Jean entered the room, her eyes scanned the table. She looked at Logan longer than needed and I bite back a growl. Noticing my expression she shoots me a flustered smile and looks to Scott, who's been staring at her. She motioned for Scott to follow her and he excused himself.

"Does he always follow her around like a puppy?" I asked,

"Yeah, boy's got no backbone." Logan said,

"You have the Physical after this, with Hank. I'll take you there, Wheels told me to anyways."

I nodded, unsure of what to say when his gaze was so piercing, reminding me slightly of Snape. Only I never recalled Snape's gaze making me what to jump him...

"What is Gryffindor?"

I looked at him shocked but noticed his gaze on my shirt, I looked down at my shirt and sighed.

"My old school was split into different houses, Gryffindor was one. It is for the brave."

He snorted, "So you're the kind of person who is idiotically brave?"

He sneered after that, a sneer that would but Malfoy to shame.

"It was a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"What is that house for?" He asked, sounding curious.

"The sly. People willing to do anything to achieve their goals."

"Trust me kid, that's a better one."

He got up and motioned for me to do the same. We exited the kitchen, walking in comfortable silence but I could still feel his eyes in the back of my head, assessing. He stopped in front of a door and motioned for me to go in. I walked inside and was greeted by a large blue man. I didn't look surprised, which shocked him. Hey, I'd seen Remus go all wolf on me. He smiled down at me and motioned towards a bed.

"Just take off your shirt."

I reached up slowly and took it off. He turned me so that he could look at my back and his growl of outrage could be heard anywhere in the school. And then the door was flung open.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, In this, they do look like the movie version, their heights are really different but it's fine. Just so we're clear, this doesn't follow the specific plot line. Once again, lemme know if I should continue. Also who should Remy end up? I didn't really like him with Rogue but...I mean if everyone prefers it.

...

The door was slammed open.

I could hear footsteps and then I had people surrounding me.

"Freak…" Ororo whispered

"Liar…" Scott said

"Weak…" Jean mumbled

"Filthy." Professor X said,

"Pathetic." That one was from Logan.

Only his voice didn't have the disgusting sympathetic tone, it was dripping with anger. They were reading the words etched into my back by my lovely family and shockingly the ministry.

"Some are pretty old." I reason, aware of the stares burning holes in my back.

"Who did this to you?" Hank asked,

"No one." I spat, wanting this to end, "It doesn't hurt anymore, leave it."

I could hear footsteps start to fade, and then someone had to grab my arm,

"I must not tell lies." I whispered

The person dropped my arm and exited as well. Craning my head to see Hank, I said,

"Continue."

.

.

.

I walked back into my room, who knew a physical examination would take so damn long? Walking in, I slammed the door, kicking it as I did. I leaned my head against the door, until,

"Who did that to you?"

I spun quickly, reaching for my wand but stopping when I realized that it was Logan.

"How'd you get in here?"

"How'd you get those scars?"

I glared at him,

"I asked first."  
He snorted, "No bub, I actually asked first."

Now I realized that we had both stood up, and were a few feet away, glaring at each other. Well, he was glaring; I was about 9 inches too short. I looked like a kid next to him.

"Why should I tell you? What are you, my father?" I hissed,

His eyes darkened over, as his glare turned into a scowl, his hand grabbed my hip, effectively slamming me into a wall, and then proceeded to dig into my flesh. I refused to show that it hurt.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Father." He enunciated each word.

"Thank god for that." I growled,

An evil glint was evident in his eyes. He leaned down and whispered,

"Don't be so sure about that, when I'm done, you'll wish that –"

He leaned against the other wall as the door opened, Ororo ran in and said,

"Remy's back. And he's hurt."

We both ran after Ororo. But of course for different reasons; Logan seemed genuinely worried, while I was just curious. When we reached the kitchen, a man with long brown hair was playing with a deck of cards while arguing with Rogue.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU' BEEN!?" She was screaming,

He glared up at the girl from his seat,

"Remy ain't been no where. Rogue' being very _ennuyeux _right now."

Rogue huffed before barging out. Only then did the man drop the cards and began cradling his right arm.

"I'll get Jean." Logan muttered, leaving, not before glaring at the man.

"Why don't I do this? I've been trained. Go tell Jean we do not need her help." I said to Ororo

She nodded and ran after Logan.

I knelt near the man, looking him dead in the eyes,

"You reek of metal."

He stiffened but still allowed me to take off his jacket to get a better look at his arm. There were two pieces of metal jammed into his flesh. One luckily missed his bone but the other was embedded in it.

I had never been good at healing, I'd lied through my teeth but something told me this guy didn't want anyone to know.

"You must've pissed someone off a lot."

I grabbed the one that wasn't near his bone and yanked it out. He ground his teeth trying not to scream.

"The second one's actually broken your bone. This will hurt, so let's get your mind off it. I'm Harry."

I gripped the piece,

"Gambit."

"That's an interesting name. What's your mutation?"

I was suddenly brought back to when Fred and George were comforting a first year when Umbridge had made us all use the blood quills. Comforting wouldn't make the pain go away, but it helped. He looked at me expectantly and I realized I had missed what his mutation was, so I just said,

"I'll take it out on three. One. Tw-"

I yanked it out.

He did scream this time, not that blamed it. His eyes suddenly shone with panic. And Logan and Jean walked in.

"I'll take it from here, Harry."

She looked down at his arm,

"What cut him?"

Gambit looked ready to run.

"Glass. He must've yanked it out before coming here."

I said, stepping on the metal, to hide it from her. She nodded and held a hand out for Gambit.

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up. You worried Rogue a lot, you know?"

He took her right hand with his good one and started walking but I could feel his gaze on me. A soft growl from Logan made that gaze stop. When both of them had left, Logan said,

"Why'd you lie? I smell metal. If he's working for Magneto, we outta know. What if he betrays us?!"

By the end he was screaming.

"He looked so scared, he won't betray you." I mumbled, cleaning up the blood and throwing away the metal.

"So you like him now?" He growled,

"Logan you…you git! Just because I help someone doesn't mean I want to sleep with them!"

I punched him. And then cursed.

"What the fuck is in your head? That hurt!" I ground out.

"Adamantium." He said, "Why'd you help him?"

"Because he reminded me of a kid I used to know." I hissed,

He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oo-" He started,

"If you say 'Oops' I swear to god I'll rip off the only thing that defines your gender and make you eat it."

He grabbed my hand and said,

"It's not broken." His voice sounded odd

"YOU DAMN WELL SOUND DISAPPOINTED!" I screeched.

"I know you're a dude but are you on your time of the month?"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I hissed,

He shook his head,

"Sorry, I expect the person who will kill me to be…taller."

I gasped, "TALLER!"

"You are pretty short."

I heard a voice at the door. I turned to see Scott leaning against the doorframe. He had a smirk on his face.  
"I am the average height."

Logan laughed,

"Yeah, you're the average height and I'm Magneto."

"W…well how do I know you're not Magneto?"

He looked startled before asking, "Are you really that stupid?"

I gave him the finger and stomped to my room. Or at least tried to… I got lost.

"Need help finding your way?" I turned to see a tall girl with brown hair. She looked waayy too happy, the bounce in her step gave that away pretty quick.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumbled,

"I heard what happened it the kitchen. You're hilarious you know that? I'm Kitty."

She said, motioning for me to follow. I grumbled as I walked next to her, until she said,

"You are pretty short."

"Are all of you this cruel?"

She laughed as we walked past the kitchen.

"We try." After a thought she said, "I'm kinda glad Remy's back. I want to see more of his magic tricks."

"You like magic tricks?"

Her eyes lit up, "YEAH! You know any?"

"Some." I said as we reached my door.

I dug around by pockets and pulled out a quarter. I showed it to her, her eyes following it excitedly. I turned around, transfigured it into a cat with light brown fur that matched Kitty hair. When I turned around and handed her the kitten, she beamed.  
"That was amazing."

She very reluctantly began handing the kitten back to me,

"You keep it."

I said and she nodded before running off, probably to show everyone else.

When I walked in, I saw the second bed against the wall had a few bags set upon them. A healed Remy-well as healed as you would be in a neon green cast, turned to me.

"Remy 'll be rooming with you."

This could prove to be…troublesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U : ****Should this be Remy/Harry/Wolverine? You all decide. Excuse any spelling mistakes. Review and let me know if I should continue.**

**Wolverine POV**

"Remy'll be roomin' with you."

I heard from Harry's door. Turning on my feet I stormed to Wheels. I slammed the door open, ignoring Jean completely,

"The fuck is that traitor doing in a room with Harry?" I growled,

Wheels was completely unfazed but Jean wasn't and she said,

"Why is he a traitor?" She looked from me to Wheels, neither of us acknowledged her.

"Jean. Leave. Now." I hissed,

"No." She said, holding her head up proudly, "Not until you tell me."

I fisted my hand, feeling the usual sting that accompanied my claws.

"Now Jeanie, you can leave the easy way, or you can leave my way; in bits."

I smirked as she walked out. I would've felt bad because I knew she only worried for the students but my mind was only on that traitor.

"Now, Log-" Wheels started but I stopped him,

"No. Listen to me. He reeked of Magneto! He had metal shards in his arms."

"Maybe he had a fight with Magneto."

"And not tell us?" I hissed, "Harry shouldn't be rooming with him."

"What do you want me to do Logan? Kick him out?" Wheels sighed,

A smirk curled on my lips, this. This would be fun.

-An hour later-

**Harry POV**

"PPPPLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kitty begged.

"FINE!" I grumbled,

She'd been going on with her 'please' for twenty minutes.

She clapped her hands like a little girl and grabbed my arm, dragging me with her to her room. I sat on her bed and looked at her,

"No roommate?" I asked,

"I had one, but Iceman scared her away. The poor girl was stared of ice and Bobby decided to play a prank." She shivered as she looked through her closet.

"You have a lot of clothes kid." I said, seeing her closet piled high with clothes.  
"How many do you have?" She asked curiously

"Kitty, I have enough clothes for two weeks." I said,

She let out an outraged gasp.

"Well, we'll go shopping tomorrow." She said,

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Perfect! It's settled, I'll get Jean to come with."

I grumbled about annoying children as she let out a woop of happiness.

"GOT IT!"

She sat down on the bed with me and looked at me expectantly.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked,

"Because, I don't have a roommate, Rogue said no and well, the other girls don't do this."

"You want me to make a friendship bracelet?"

"Please." She pouted.

"Fine." I huffed and followed her instructions. I felt like an idiot repeating, _red, pink. Red, orange. Red, purple. Pink, orange. Pink, purple. Pink, red. _As I tied each knot. Glaring at Kitty's bracelet because she did it with relative ease.

"So Harry, if you had a boyfriend and he cheate-"

"WAIT!" I spluttered, "Do you think I'm gay?"

She looked up apologetically, "Well…yeah."

"Why?" I asked.

"With the way Remy and Logan have been staring at you…I just assumed."  
"First of all, Nancy Drew, They haven't been 'staring' at me.. And I am not gay."

"Yet," She put her hands up in defeat, "If I was a guy and had two hot men staring at me. I'd totally swing that way."

"You're impossible. Let's just finish these bracelets." I grumbled,

"But I wanna talk abo-"

I hit her with her pillow and she shut up. Going back to her bracelet.

As we worked, we talked about random things, things that had NOTHING to do with two certain men, until

"Remy is going to break up with Rogue." She said,

"How do you know?"

I decided to just go along with it. She seemed to like these topics. It was hard since 'Mione never had conversations with me like these. Well expect once when Ron was under the influence of a love potion. Even then, I was pretty bad but I mean, it's not a topic that comes up when you're worried about a mad man.

Kitty was looking at me expectantly and I realized I missed what she said.

"It's his life." I tried, picking the safest response.

She huffed, "But Rogue deserves to be happy."

She showed me her finished bracelet and I smiled, handing her mine. She made hers with Red, gold and yellow.

"Why those colours?" I asked,

"You wear them often." She said, "I meant to ask you why."

She said, as she tied it around my wrist.

"The school I used to go to. The students were split up into houses, and I these were my house colors."

"Gryffindor colors?" She asked as she tied her bracelet.

I looked up at her in shock.

"It was on your shirt the other say." She laughed.

I nodded,

"Do you miss your friends?" She asked,

"Every minute." I replied honestly.

A comfortable silence filled the room,

"That's the beauty of friends, you can always make more." She said, "We're friends, right Harry?"

She asked, as we walked to the door. I smiled at her,

"Of course! If any git questions it, we'll shove these bracelets in their faces." I said

She laughed, "See you tomorrow for shopping, Harry."  
"NO!" I growled, stomping away,

"YES." I heard in the distance.

I was alone with my thoughts. I'd tried to ignore Remy's constant stare in my- our room. I swear to god, a roommate? I understand this is a learning institute and I am used to roommates but Remy! I know somehow this will fuck things up somehow. I looked around the halls, since Remy had left to talk to Marie. Deciding to go back, walked to the door of my room. The same moment Remy arrived.

"Hello Remy." I said,

"'Ello there 'Arry." The mischievous glint in his eyes reminded me of the twins too much.

"Things go along well with Rogue?" I asked,

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don' be. Remy just realized he doesn' like 'er kind." He said, waving it off.

"Human?" I asked, confused.

I was very aware of his hand that hovered over my waist. He gripped the material of my shirt and leaned awful close as he whispered,

"Men "Arry." He said, "I. Like. Men."

He moved back to his original spot, a smirk curled at his lip the same time I felt heat rush to my face.

I grabbed the doorknob and walked into the room.

Stopping as soon as I realize the room now had three beds. It was fine since it was big room, but my only thought was 'who is rooming with us?'

I hoped it was a younger student since I wasn't too fond with rooming with just Remy.

I heard footsteps and was soon listening to the too familiar voice,

"Hello Roommates."


	4. Chapter 4

If you want to see the outfits from the earlier chapters, the links are on my bio.

Heights: Logan-6,1 Harry-5,4 Remy- 6,0

Logan POV

After Harry found out, he threw a …hissy fit and stomped out. I couldn't even deny that the only thing I was doing was staring at his ass. Unfortunately Gambit had the same idea. When Harry had left and I was sure that he was out of hearing range I turned to Gambit and said,

"When'd you start swinging that way, weren't you with Rogue two minutes ago?"

He stopped playing with his cards and looked up- glared up at me.

"What Remy does ain't any of yo' business."

"Stay away from him." I spat,

Amusement flickered in his eyes, "Maybe I don' wan' 'o."

"Maybe yo-"

A familiar scent reached my nose and I turned to the door, just as I heard,

"If you're done with the 'my dick is bigger than yours' thing, do either of you know where Harry is? We're going to the mall."

Kitty was smirking, leaning against the doorframe.

"Shoppin' huh, don' suppose yo' can make 'im buy some tighter jeans?" Remy purred from beside me.

I sighed, and spun with lightning speed, punching him in the face. He cupped his- hopefully broken nose but otherwise didn't budge.

Turning back to Kitty, who looked smug, I said,

"He went to the kitchen."

Nodding, she walking over to Harry's drawer, pulled out all his clothes, and threw them out the window before turning to leave.

Harry POV (At the mall)

"I am not wearing that." I said,

Pushing away the hideous pink vest she shoved my way. She mumbled something under her breath and came back with a pile of clothes. Dragging me to a change room, she shoved me inside.

As I struggled with the jeans that were way too tight, I decided I'd rather take on Voldemort than try 'shopping' again. Jean had come with us but she was no help because she had left us, telling us to meet at the front in two hours.

"GOD DAMN IT POTTER, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE?"

Kitty screamed, loud enough for the store to hear. When I was sure no one would be looking our way anymore, I came out.

"I'm not buying this, I look like a girl…no actually I think I saw a girl wearing this exact thing."

I was wearing a slytherin green shirt, black skinny jeans that went inside brown boots and to make it worse, the scarf she wrapped around my neck was silver.

"I hate you." I hissed in parseltongue.

It was funny to me…because you know, slytherin colours…snake. Whatever. She didn't get it.

"You look hot." She huffed,

"NO. I do not."

"Miss." She said, latching on to a teenage girl walking passed us, "Doesn't he look hot."

The girl turned and stared at me. Her eyes assessing me like I was lab rat. She reminded me a lot of Lavender. She looked through her bag, grabbed a paper and pen and scribbled something down. After what seemed hours, she said,

"Definitely hot. Silver and green are your colours."

She held her hand out to me and I shook it, unsure. When she left, I looked down at my hand. There was a scrunched up note. Opening it, I realized it was her number.

"Told you." Kitty chimed behind me,

I spun to face the girl, only to see that she had grabbed all the clothes from the changing room and pulled me to the cash register. She told the lady I'd be wearing the clothes I wearing out. The total came to 493.53$ I was about to use a silent spell to get my money until Kitty said,

"On me."

"I can't accept that."

"Come on, Professor pays for the students anyways. You can pay me back by helping me clean my closet."

She then proceeded to pay for the items.

We then went to the front and waited for Jean. I took the time to look through the other clothes we had bought, shrinking away when I saw all the jeans were skinny jeans.  
"I have jeans. I'm not wearing these."

Kitty smirked, "Yeah, those jean…I threw them away."

_"So you're a wizard." Logan purred, running his hands through my hair and tugging lightly on it, making me tilt my head up._

_I was securely pinned to the wall, my back facing the purring mutant…I mean mutants._

_"Why don' yo' show us a…magic trick." Remy whispered from beside me, "I'll show you mine if yo' show me yours."_

_I was spun around and shoved against the wall again, only this time, my back was to the wall._

_Without hesitation, Logan grabbed my thighs, hooking them around his waist. I showed no resistance, my brain had melted long ago. Logan unintentionally rotated his hips and a light moan escaped my mouth. The feral look in his eyes as he rotated again dared me to try and hold in the next moan._

_"Re..my?" I asked,_

_A growl left the feral mutant._

_"See, yo' don' satisfy 'im." _

_Remy's mouth seized mine, his breath was minty fresh. I must say…I LOVE mint. His hands made quick work of the belt and-_

_Harry_

_Harry_

_HARRY_

I shot up and looked around. We were in the car, parked at the institute. Jean was long gone but Kitty was sitting next to me, smiling smugly.

"So, you're straight?"

"Of course," I hesitantly asked, "Did I say something?"

"You were moaning." She giggled,

"Did Jean…"

"No, she left before we got there." She was actually laughing now.

"Whatever."

I hissed and got out. Walking to my room, I glided in and slammed the door. Both of the mutants who had…star roles in my dream were lounged on their beds.

Trying to ignore them, I put the clothes away, I didn't hear anyone come up behind me until

_"Why don' yo' show us a…magic trick." Remy whispered from beside me, "I'll show you mine if yo' show me yours."_

Just like the dream…his exact words. FUCK. I spun to face him, "What did you just say?"

Let me know if I should continue :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this chapter is complete crap because I have an idea but to about it, I need one of them to know he's a wizard. Well actually Remy needed to know since Logan wi-nevermind. Read on.

"What did you say?" I asked again,

The confused yet lustful look didn't help in the least. It was a dream..NIGHTMARE…right? Well part of me disagreed…a part that was hard to hide in god damn skinny jean. I huffed and crossed my legs, sitting on the bed.

"I..Kitty told ev'ryone 'ou 'ould do magic tricks…so can I. So I..jus'…" He trailed off,

Relief shot through me.

"Maybe later." I said,

He nodded tentatively and walked out, glancing back curiously once more before doing so. When he left, I turned back to my work but I couldn't get my mind off the dream. There was no way that I…liked them, right? I mean…I dated Ginny for a while…never felt anything more that familial love for her but…

"That's an awful amount of lust comin' off of you, kid."

I spun and glared at Logan, why the hell did he have to be able to smell that.

"What's it to you?"

He walked forward and sat down on my bed,

"Just suggesting that you should…relieve-"  
"Logan, you're pissing me off."

I turned to walk old but found myself pinned to the wall.

"Never. Walk. Away. From. Me."

He growled.

"Let me go, Logan."

His fingers dug into my skin as he said, "No."

The sound was animalistic, this wasn't Logan. Not anymore.

Even though he was in feral mode and his grip was painful, tendrils of my magic shot out towards him. My magical core felt larger. His touch was causing me way to much pleasure for me to be sane…

A few things happened at once, Remy ran into the room and reached to pull Logan off of me, I grabbed my wand from the holster in my sleeve and as soon as Remy pulled Logan off, I spun and said,

"Aresto Momentum."

The feral running towards us started to slow down. I bit back a whimper as I said the spell. What the hell was wrong with me? I took notice that Remy was completely unfazed by my actions. Turning back to Logan, I said,

"Colloshoo."

His feet were stuck to the ground, even I couldn't hide my amusement. But this was serious…a serious problem. How the hell would I explain this?

When Logan calmed down, he untied his shoes and stepped out of them.

"What the hell are you?" He asked, "That was no mutant ability, I'm going to Prof-"

"Colloportus." I hissed, still looking at the two men, "No one is leaving here just yet."

The door slammed shut.

"Do you work for Magneto?" He growled, though I could see another emotion in his eyes…betrayal.

"No."

"He's trustwor'y." Remy said, nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'll take the word of a traitor. Why should I?" He grumbled.

My eyes found Remy's who smirked. He looked at Logan and then gripped my hips. His mouth crashed down on mine. Just like the dream, my lips eagerly moved in sync. The only difference was that my magical core reached out towards the mutant. I was shock when I sensed dormant magic within him. It was not his though; it was as though he had spent a lot of time with someone magical. Magic tended to rub off…but the core was weak, as though he hadn't been near them for years. The shock made me want to scream and question him, but his skilled- albeit distracting tongue made me only capable of doing one thing, so. I gasped against his mouth.

Remy was thrown off of me by a growling Logan but before the feral could speak, I said,

"That's not possible. Not _here._" I said, emphasizing the last word.

Remy ignored me, his eyes glued on Logan with a victorious smile,

"Tha' is why, mon ami. 'ou kno' he ain' no trai'or…I am but he ain' an' if 'ou go to ever'one…'ou lose."

What the hell are they talking about?

"'Arry here's no mutant," He continued, "He's a wizard."

Logan's anger lessened slightly, that much was visible. He turned to me and I nodded.

"Fine…I won't say anything. But I'm watching you both. One wrong move…and you're dead."

I smiled, loathing myself for what I was about to do. I walked over to him and raised my wand,

"I'm sorry for this Logan,"

And I cast a memory charm. Erasing every scene where I used magic. Making it seem that he had attacked me and while Remy tried to save me, Logan passed out.

As I altered his memory, I saw another block on his thoughts. How interesting.

When I was done, I cast a quick Depulso, making his shoes disappear and watched as he fell asleep from exhaustion. I then turned Remy and said,

"Explain."

He smirked slightly,

"Wha' do 'ou mean?"

"DEPRIMO!" He tumbled backwards.

"The next one, I'll use to sever you. You don't understand how important this is Remy."

My sane side wanted to apologize to Remy, what I had done was horrible. But that core…no matter how small was eerily familiar. I was unable to do anything, worse yet was the undignified whimper that escaped me.

In seconds Remy pulled me to his chest.

"I'm fine, wizard magic is a slightly weaker on mutants, so it was just like a shove."

My magic flared out again at his touch. What was happening to me? No, what were they doing to me?

"Please."

He looked down at me for a while, his expression was troubled, as though having an inner battled.

"A man came 'ere, 'e claimed it was through a 'veil' and 'e was surprised 'e was alive. We became fast friends and 'e told me 'is secrets. When 'ou came, I easily understood 'ou were like him."

No Sirius was dead…is dead.

"What was his name?" I asked, ignoring that my voice trembled

"Sirius Black."

_Anyways is Sirius dead? Is he alive? Why is Harry being so submissive? Is Remy a traito- oh wait, we covered that, he is._

_Should I continue? I love x-men cross-overs but people barely update._

_ Also... I decided I will update every 10 reviews. That way I can make the chapters longer but still update frequently._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! I promise to update more frequently, I had exams so I was SOOO stressed. Remember I will update ****_around_**** every 10 reviews. **

Harry POV

"Where can I find him?" I asked,

There was a chance that this was my Sirius! A HUGE change, and I intended to find out.

"I can' tell 'ou." He said, not meeting my eyes.

All the previous submissiveness gone, I pointed my wand at him. I was damn sure my magic was pulsing around me.

"Can't…or won't?" I hissed

He gripped his fingers into a fist as he said, "Won'"

My eyes narrowed and I unconsciously switched to Parseltongue, "_I'll find out mysssself you loussssy git."_

I never really forgot Parseltongue, even after I killed Voldemort. I didn't mind however in the slightest because when I swore in Parseltongue, I couldn't really get in trouble.

Shoving Remy away, I walked out of the door.

I needed help…but that also meant I would need to tell that someone everything. My first thought was Rogue…but decided against her pretty fast considering that I didn't really talk to her more than twice. Kitty…I had a feeling I could trust Kitty.

I stopped walking down the halls aimlessly and walk to her room. I knocked the door, rocking on the balls of my feet. God I was insane.

"Harry!" She beamed when she opened the door, dragging me in.

I sat on the bed and stared at her.

"I'm not a mutant." I said.

"Of course you are, We all heard about you healing Rogue." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a wizard."

"Ok." She said after a second.

"You believe me?" I asked shocked,

"Yes. I always believed magic was real…are there others like you?"

Others like me? The boy-who-lived? Master of Death?

"Like me, no."

She looked deflated but then she said, "That's how you made the kitty appear!"

I nodded, grabbing my wand from the invisible holster; I waved it and said,

"Avis."

Birds shoot out of my wands and circle her before vanishing.  
"Now I REALLY believ-you aren't with Magneto or anything, right?" She asked stepping back a bit.

"No. I swear on my magic!"

She doesn't look convinced, "Swearing on their magic is the most important thing a wizard can do."

She seems to consider this before nodding, "Why tell me, if you aren't going to tell anyone else?"

In that moment I realized how dangerous Kitty was. So sweet and innocent at first glance, obsessed with shopping and things teenage girls would find interesting but her mind was sharp. Too sharp. She was smart enough to first get it out of me whether or not I was working with Magneto-and though she wouldn't admit it, but I knew that if I hadn't answered she would've used my secret against me. And then she knew that I didn't want her to tell anyone else.

Katherine Pryde, we have a lot to learn about each other.

"Because I need help finding someone."

"There you go, Sirius Black." She smiled leaning away from the computer,

I looked at the screen shocked, it have everything down to his alias; Padfoot.

"How did you find all this?"

"I ain't just a pretty face Harry." She smirked.

I heard the printer and frowned, "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and got up, "Harry, pack up. In two weeks, I have my break from school. We're gonna be going to Japan."

"How're we going to convince Professor X?"

She laughed, "That's all on you."

I walked back into my room reluctantly and was pleasantly surprised when Remy wasn't there.

Logan was.

"So I learned something new." He said casually.

"What's that?" I asked, as though I wasn't on edge in the least.

He walked up to me, slowly.

"See I woke up with pain all over my body. I wasn't actually sure why. Then I remembered something."

"Something interesting?" I asked casually.

"_Very _Interesting." He nodded.

"What would that me..be?"

I couldn't even stare him down. _Why did I have to be SO FUCKING short?_

"That'd be genetics."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No, I read minds." Sarcasm practically oozed from his voice.

"You shouldn't be messing with someone's mind." I hissed, knowing damn well he was lying.

"Curious. Those were going to be my words."

I gripped my wand tighter. His lips curled into a smirk,

"What now my little mutant magic boy? You can hurt me but you can't change my memories. What are you going to do, kill me?"

"I'm not a mutant." I hissed,

"You idiot," He hissed, "You're a feral, I can _smell _you."

"It's not possible."

"Have you ever done anything that wasn't possible even for your…kind?"

I flinched at the serious tone Logan was using, it didn't suit him. Surviving the killing curse was…something. But that was my mother…that's what Dumbledore sa- I'm an idiot.

Dumbledore said? He spent all his time manipulating me…

"Why haven't you done it yet?" I growled,

"What?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Gone and told Professor X? You seemed ready to a few hours ago."

Gripping the tie around my neck he said,

"You _may _be a traitor. You_ may _be a spy. But that's the word; _may._ I'm sure about one thing though; you're _MY_ little Magic Boy."

Grabbing his arm, I twisted it so that I had it behind his back. With his claws out, I had them to his neck.

"I'm not very submissive." I hissed,

"Most pets aren't, they need to be _trained._"

I laughed. A real laugh, I couldn't remember a time I laughed a real laugh in the past decades. Kicking him in the back of his knee, I maneuvered him to the ground. Standing so that my mouth was next to his ear, I smiled.

"You're right. So when you're ready to be trained, I'll be ready to train you."

His chest rumbled as he let out a growl but my grip didn't loosen.  
"Don't make me neuter you." I smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"I'll kill you." He hissed, amusement clear in his voice.

"If you want me to be a good _pet,_ I'd like the same in return." I taunted

"Woof."

"Good boy." I said, releasing him.

**REMEMBER, around every 10 reviews.**


	7. Poll to decide the fate of Sirius

Okay, I have a poll up to decide the fate of one Sirius Black. But no, _siriusly, _please go vote and let me know because I will write the new chapters accordingly.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, so in this chapter Harry will be a little bit…darker. I won't explain why until later chapters but it does have something to do with him being the Master of Death. Okay, so AROUND every 10 reviews.

Logan fell on the floor beneath me. I started to smirk until the door was opened.

"Why is Logan on the floor beneath you? And why are yer clothes messed up?" Rogue stood at the door shocked.

"I was training him." I said simply before walking past her.

-_It's been two weeks since Harry came to the school if it's confusing-_

_-Time skip to when Kitty and Harry are leaving so it's a two week time skip-_

Harry POV

As I snuck through the corridor with Kitty in tow, I prayed to Death that wouldn't get caught. I wasn't gonna tell Professor X about my being a wizard but I knew he wouldn't give me permission otherwise to take a student to freaking Japan.

"I thought you said you got permission." Kitty hissed,

As I shoved her behind me when I saw Scott walk past the hall we were walking through.

"I never said that, I said we could go." I said calmly.

At her questioning expression I added,"We won't get caught I promise. Now stay still."

I grabbed her arm and apparated. When we arrived Kitty doubled over, emptying the contents of her stomach on my shoes.

"If you didn't like them, you could've told me." I frowned, cleaning them off with a spell.

She glared at me and hissed, "Warn a mutant next time."

As we walked past the crowded streets she said,  
"Do you think he'll be happy to see you?"

"I don't know."

Would he? I was the reason he died..

Kitty's eyes roamed the street before she cursed, grabbing onto the bend of my arm and leaning into me.  
She leaned close to me and whispered,

"We're being followed by Pyro. What is he doing in Japan…something's off"

"Who is Pyro?" I asked feeling totally out of the loop,

"A mutant who used to go to school with me. He switched sides though, now he works for Magneto."

As soon as she said that, someone spoke behind us,

"Hello Kitty."

She turned slowly, bringing me along with her.

"Hello John." She hissed,

He ignored her, looking at me, "New friend 'eh? And what's this, no X-Men, did you finally get the sense to leave their lost cause?"

Kitty glared at him, sneering as she said,

"How could you? Because of your petty jealously!? We trusted you! I trusted you."

John smirked at her, "You're way too innocent Kitty, we're at war."

"War? What the Brotherhood is doing is not war; it's more like genocide. You're a monster."

The boy's eyes darkened before he shot his arm forward, before he could demonstrate his mutation I dropped Kitty's arm, grabbed his and pulled it behind his back.  
"If you want to keep your hands, don't ever try that again." I hissed.

"Let me go." He growled,

Something stirred inside me. I knew this feeling. I was calling forth Death. When the shadows stirred around me, I smirked knowing damn well if there was book that had the names of people who were going to die, this boy would be first.

"Don't kill him." Kitty said simply,

My eyes shot to hers and I finally saw it. She reminded me of Luna, how she knew everything, how behind the kindness there was a Ravenclaw that knew _everything, _a Ravenclaw who would be a worse opponent than Voldemort if she wasn't so…_good._

"Crucio." I hissed,

Letting go of the boy, I stepped back as he fell to the floor trembling. In too much pain to even scream.

When I released him, I stepped back as he threw up on the ground. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

Kitty knelt to the boy,

"I would've helped you John, but you see we're at war."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the still trembling mutant.

"Your eyes are black." She said,

"I know."

After walking in silence for a while I became aware that Kitty was shaking. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said,

"It's not that…I..I wanted him to be in pain. I didn't want to tell you not to kill him. That's what scares me, what if I didn't?"

"You would've. I know you believe there's good in everyone Luna. I know firsthand that it's not true. I hope you never have to learn it yourself."

She smiled slightly before asking, "Who's Luna?"

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"You called me Luna."

"She was a friend."

There was a comfortable silence between us before she said,

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"We're here."

I turned my head to look up at the building.

_Marauders Inc._

As we walked in, I could sense magic. I wondered if this new…ability had anything to do with Logan's theory of me being a Feral.

"We'd like to see Sirius Black." I said to the woman leaning over a computer.

She turned to face us, her lips pursed,

"Do you have an app-"

"It's gonna be called Moony because I said it's gonna be called Moon-"

I spun and was face to face with none other than Sirius black. He looked older-like he did in third year after he escaped from Azkaban but not sick, or thin. He was screaming into a phone and for some reason I was sure that it wasn't because he was angry. Padfoot was NEVER a genius with Muggle technology.

Kitty being her usual self skipped up to him. Having heard all of his adventures from me, she was excited to meet him.

"Hi! I'm Kitty!"

Sirius looked shocked but still shook the energetic pixie's hand.

I didn't hear much of their conversation as one thought clouded my mind.

S_IRIUS WAS ALIVE. PADFOOT WAS ALIVE._

I was frozen in spot, staring at the man I believed I'd lost all that time ago. I stood still and Kitty pointed towards me and even as grey eyes met mind. I stared at him, as he opened his mouth and one broken name came out.

"Harry,"

_I suck don't I? Anyways review, fav, follow…have a cookie._

_I will try and update soon. Also Pyro's appearance in Japan MAY be important._

**_Now Sirius will have a large role. So I want to know who you think he should end up with. Tell me through reviews since the polls don't work for everyone. I will take the leading three and then make a poll. _**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yup review, fave, follow. So remember AROUND every 10 reviews. Though I don't like the cliff hanger at the end of this so I might post the next chapter tomorrow.**

Back at the Institute.

_Third person_

Remy was smart, smart enough to know that Harry and Kitty were no longer on the school grounds. Easing into Kitty's room, he went towards her computer. Making quick work on hacking into her account, he sorted through her history.

He knew Kitty was smart, a genius with computers. She had known that he was helping Magneto the second day. And so he knew that she knew about Harry and probably helped him. When he read the name _Sirius Black,_ he swore under his breath. They were in danger…a lot of danger.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to the door to see Logan leaning against the door frame, his muscular build blocking any opening to leave.

"How much do 'ou care 'bout, 'Arry?" Remy asked, looking at the feral under thick lashes.

Just as he had predicted, the feral stiffened.

"Where is he?" Logan asked, curling his hands into fists, his claws seconds away from tearing through his skin.

"Japan."

Marauders Inc. Japan

_Harry POV_

"HEY! YOU NEED TO LEAVE." The receptionist hissed, pulling me towards the door.

"Sparkle, unhand my godson." Sirius was seething,

I hadn't seen him this angry before. Only Kitty's outburst made his realizing that he was about to use magic. Kitty on the other hand was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Oh god. OH GOD. SPARKLE. You're n..ame is…SPARKLE!"

I rolled my eyes at the girl and said, "Kitty, get up."

She hurriedly pulled herself off the floor and I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her. She had helped me so much, and she was so smart, I sometimes forgot that she was in fact still a child. And I probably would have laughed-or at least snickered if I wasn't too nervous to tell Sirius that everyone he loved was dead.

"I..I..I'm good." She said composing her face.

_Not quite yet._ I wanted to say but I decided against it, I knew she was far from done.

I turned back to Sirius, "We have a lot to talk about."

I looked pointedly at Kitty who was struggling to contain her laughter, it wasn't that I didn't trust her but there were many things I didn't tell her and didn't want her to know about. He nodded carefully, staying where he was.

"HER NAME IS SPARKLE!"

Everyone was looking at Kitty as if she were insane…in their defense she was rolling around the floor like a lunatic.

"Maybe we should leave her here."

I suggested. He nodded hesitantly, holding back laughter and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to a room and locked the door. It looked like the Gryffindor common room, down to the fireplace. I suddenly felt guilty. He must miss home so much. Being a pureblood he was raised there, he wasn't familiar with the muggle world, he must've been so lost.

"How's Moony? How are you?" Where are we in the war now? You don't look a day o-" He spoke eagerly but there was a glint of something I couldn't quite describe in his eyes.

"Moony's dead." I said simply, frowning, trying to push down the guilt,

I had gotten the time to mourn my friends, and though I missed them dearly, I wasn't going to burst out crying anymore. Sirius on the other hand didn't have my eighteen years for closure.

"The war?" He asked when he was slightly more composed,

"Over. Voldemort is dead." I said, I couldn't keep the venom from my voice,

A small smile touched my godfather's face, probably thinking about the creature that killed all his friend dying. His smile was only there for a second before vanishing, "Peter?"

"Dead."

I left it simply at that. I wasn't going to tell Sirius that I tortured the rat before killing him myself without the killing curse. That was too quick a death for that traitor. But I couldn't tell Sirius, who was as close to the light as 'Mione. I doubt he would accuse me of going dark but that was one of the times that I was fully accepted Death's help and used it to destroy someone. A time I didn't want to relive.

I could remember the way I had looked after that. My whole eyes were pitch black, I looked sickly pale and-

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized something.

"Time moves slower here, doesn't it? You look barely half a decade older." I said,

He looked confused, "Only two years have passed Harry."

He was silent for a second before he realized what I was suggesting, "Harry, you don't look like you aged a lot either. Why? How much time has passed back _home?"_

"Eighteen years." I said,

I could see the disbelief in his eyes as he scrutinized my appearance.

"But…"

"I'm an exception." I said, frowning "I'm sorry Sirius, I couldn't save them."

He shook his head in a childish manner, "It wasn't your fault."

This angered me; I shot up off the couch and screamed,

"IT DAMN WELL WAS MY FAULT! I COULDN'T KILL THE FUCKER FAST ENOUGH." I hissed, "So don't you DARE tell me it wasn't my fucking fault."

Sirius glared at me, although softly, it was still odd coming from the usually happy man,

"Harry, it was war. People die." He reasoned,

"They died because they helped me." I hissed, "If it was my destiny to defeat Voldemort, wouldn't I still have beaten him if they weren't with me? They didn't need to die."

"They didn't die in vain. People die in war. Is any side really right?"

Silence fell between us before he smiled.

"Wanna see my new prank product, Prongslet?"

I nodded, smiling. I was glad I didn't have to talk about that anymore. He got up off the couch and shuffled through one of the boxes in the corner, mumbling something about missing home. He froze suddenly, dropping whatever was in his hands back into the box. He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"Harry I missed you." He sounded upset, he sounded as if he were hiding something.

"What are you hiding, Sirius?"

"I..when I first came here Harry, I discovered my powers were…disappearing."

To prove that, he gripped his wand from his jacket pocket, waved it as he said,

"Bombarda."

I waited for something…anything. But nothing happened. I was shocked, because my magic hadn't weakened, if anything it had gotten stronger.

My eyes shot to the door and there leaning against a door was Kitty. Her eyes were hard as she studied Sirius.

He continued,

"It was weakening. Instead of magic, I began to develop mutant abilities. I..the Brotherhood…offered me a way to get home once they won…I only did it for all of you."

He was with the brotherhood. He was with Magneto.

He continued, "I'm telling you this Harry, because …you know we only have each other now. I want you to live with me."

Sirius wasn't bad. I knew that. He hadn't changed but he was lost. Then I realized the glint is his eyes earlier. It was hope.

I turned to face the door where Kitty stood. She looked at me hopefully, as she shook her head. Her eyes pleading me to come back with her.

**No Sirius is not bad. I can never see him as a villain. Anyways maybe I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Review, fave, follow. Tell me who you want Sirius to end up with. (Also Sirius still has his magic but…actually no, I'll leave this until the next chapter.) AROUND every 10 reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I had massive writers block. But umm forgive me if this chapter is crap! Review, Fav… I actually want to pair Kitty off with someone. Ideas?**

Third person POV

"Harry would never go with you!" Kitty spat, running into the room.

Sirius glared at the girl who he believed was trying to take Harry from him, "And I suppose you believe he'll leave with you?"

As the two argued, they didn't notice the raven haired boy who was sitting on the couch lean over and clutch his head before becoming eerily still.

Harry POV

Darkness. And the smell of rotting corpses.

Death stood before me, her black cloak seemed to ripple around her as she turned to me, smirking.

"Yes Master?" She asked innocently,

"You did this on purpose!" I growled,

She feigned innocence and looked taken aback "What Master?"

"There are more than two dimensions I'm sure but you send me to the one with mutants and coincidentally my godfather?"

"You don't want to be with your godfather?"

"Of course I do…but-"

"But you don't want to leave the school and Kitty and," As she continued to speak her voice became more and more cocky, "two mutants?"

I glared at her, but I felt that traitorous blush rising.

"Send me back!" I demanded,

"Of course Master, I only came because you seemed distressed."

"I am…"

"I believe you know the decision you need to make." She said,

"What about–"

"Will understand…eventually." Her words echoed in my head before I was brought back.

"And another th-" Sirius' voice hissed.

"SHUT UP!" I said rising.

Both pair of eyes turned to me.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed.

Both looked very sheepish. "I've decided already." I stated,

Before I could speak,

"Harry doesn't go with him, please." Kitty begged, "Think of Remy and Logan!"

"I am!" I said simply,

"Don't get me angry girl, you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

Sirius' tone was no longer angry, merely strained. As though he was fighting something that wasn't really there.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"That's what we'd like to know, bub."

I spun on my heel towards the door. There in all their glory stood Logan and Remy. My eyes darted to Remy, it was the first time I saw him since he refused to tell me where Sirius was. His eyes though, were glued on Sirius with a look of distrust and…defeat.

"I missed you." Sirius said, his voice had a forgiving tone to it but it still sounded strained.

Remy smiled slightly at him and nodded. I was confused but didn't question it…yet. I knew when things weren't my business. And I also knew that this was not the time for 21 questions.

Everyone stares at each other; of course no eyes are on me. They might be damn well fighting about me but am I supposed to sit out and go with the winner? That's bull! Silence of course is better than Sirius and Kitty's argument though.

The silence was short lived and Sirius started again,

"Harry will choose me!"

"As if!" Kitty hissed,

"Kitty stop, you' rathe' no' like to be on the receivin' end of his mutation." Remy warned,

My eyes traveled to Sirius, his hands were fisted and shaking so fast that normal eyes wouldn't have noticed them. What was his mutation?

Remy looks frightened, I turn to Logan and he even looks unsettled. I have a feeling Logan knows his mutation as well, maybe not from firsthand experience but definitely from Remy.

Kitty didn't stop though, she was too fueled by anger, and a strained roar drowned out her next comment. Sirius' eyes turned pitch black and everything became silent. I looked around, only to see nothing had changed.

"That's your mutation, you can roa-"

"Kitty NO!" Remy hissed,

Kitty was lifted off the ground, her hands shot to her throat as though trying to claw at something that wasn't there. Her eyes wide with fright and shock. What was wrong with her?

"Her shadow…" Logan pointed

True enough, her shadow wasn't beneath her. My eyes travelled to Sirius and I gasped.

"His eyes…"

Remy nodded, "'er Shado'"

"Are you trying to tell me that he steals their shadows? But why is she like…that?" Logan growled,

He tried to run and help the girl but Remy grabbed his arm. Logan turned and looked into Remy's eyes, apparently seeing something that convinced him otherwise. He nodded at Remy and stood still.

Were they actually _getting along?_

A thought hits me and I run to the light switch, I flip it off and point my wand at Kitty.

"LUMOS MAXIMA!"

On the wall behind Kitty there are two shadows. Both of which are hers. The first is the one in the air flailing around like her but the other…it's the one choking her.

"He doesn' steal thei' shadows." Remy whispers,

"He controls them."

I channel my magic towards Kitty. Slowly she falls to the ground. She gasps for breath and looks at me.

"I'm very sorry Kitty."

"Not your fault." She gasps out, struggling to get up, only to fall flat on the floor again. She looks at us, silently asking for help.

Logan runs to the girl and helps her up slowly. Kitty shakily stands on her feet and then looks beside me towards Remy, her eyes flicker with concern before they look at me in a questioning manner.

I turned back to the now scared Remy, "Is that really that scary?" I ask

I mean, unsettling? Yes. Odd? Yes. But scary? Not really, I mean, in all honestly I'm sure Rogue's mutation is scarier than this. Of course I have yet to be on the receiving end of this. I look back at Remy and there is a shocking amount of fear in his eyes, but he's not looking at me, he's looking behind all of us.

"Remy," I say again, "I mean, is Sirius' mutation really that scary?"

He shakes his head slowly as he points behind us with a shaky hand.

"No, bu' the next bit is."

The light fades and leaves the room in darkness.

An unearthly growl all but shakes the room and…

**Please take the time to review and fav J Also I'll try and update soon, that god the writer's block is gone.**


End file.
